Linumi OTP Challenge
by SilverMidnightPrincess
Summary: In which is my collection of Linumi for the 30 Day OTP Challenge and my terrible attempt at humour
1. Holding Hands

**Day One - Holding Hands**

"ARGH!"

Bumi shot a blast of wind at the horizon, it had been a terrible day. Firstly, Tenzin believed that he was the only one who watched his father when he practiced, so he got annoyed when Bumi tried to offer suggestions to the Airbenders in training, and had proceeded to be completely immature towards him all day after Bumi's advice paid off for most of the trainees.

After getting the cold shoulder from his little brother all afternoon, he went to make tea in the normally quiet kitchen, only to find Rohan teetering dangerously atop a shelf in a bid to grab some cookies from the cookie jar, Bumi grabbed him around the waist to steady him (he wasn't going to miss out on an opportunity to eat one of Pema's excellent cookies) which startled the child and caused him to knock the ceramic jar off the shelf and land on his foot, forcing him to get caught and blamed for the broken jar, putting Tenzin in an even fouler mood.

Then, he overheard little brother's rant to Pema, describing how his older brother is not grateful and will never get into a serious relationship. Bumi had wanted storm in there and reveal to him that he had been in a _very_ serious relationship with Lin Beifong for the past few months, and was looking for a house in Republic City so that he didn't have to 'torture' everyone with his presence.

Then, to top it all off, he hadn't been able to get off the island to visit Lin at work like he normally did and the ferry was late, so he was going to have to eat another vegetarian meal with the rest of the family and stay there instead of at Lin's that night.

"Rough day?"

Bumi whirled around to come face to face with none other than his girlfriend, still clad in her police armour, looking absolutely stunning. Bumi didn't hesitate to pull her into his arms and kiss her cheek.

"Sweetheart, you are a sight for sore eyes. You have no idea how glad I am to see you, what are you doing here?"

"Tenzin wanted me to come for dinner to discuss 'furthering Korra's metal and Earthbending training' I wasn't about to argue, he was in such a mood even _I_ didn't want to worsen it, so I came with him on Oogi. Hence, I am here to suffer a vegetarian dinner with you."

"Yeah, Tenzin's been a real ass all day because my training methods worked better than his. He even told Pema I was an 'ungrateful pig who wont ever get into a serious realationship'."

Lin rubbed his shoulder,

"Don't worry, I think I know how to get him back, just follow my lead at dinner."

Bumi grinned, thinking back to all the pranks they pulled whenever she visited the island with him, and followed her into the house. She slowed and took his hand in hers and squeezed it, he returned the gesture as a silent thanks for her support.

He expected her to let go at the first sign of people, but to his surprise, she tightened her grip as they were greeted by the acolytes then Jinora, who had just finished up evening meditation and was heading to dinner herself. She did a double take when she saw their entwined fingers, but shrugged it off, knowing they had been very close since childhood.

When they entered the dining room, all eyes glued to their hands, which were yet to separate, Tenzin's eye twitched, Bumi grinned, knowing where Lin was taking this.

"What are you staring at?"

She snapped, dropping his hand and sitting down next to him, Tenzin opened his mouth to say something, only to be met with Lin's death glare, so he shovelled it full of food instead.

Halfway through the meal, whilst pumpkin soup was being eaten with metal soup spoons, (aside from Meelo, who was protesting the disgusting substance, and Lin and Bumi, who were sharing a bowl of noodles instead) Tenzin's spoon suddenly slipped out of his hand and plopped into his lap, Lin inconspicuously slurped her noodles while his eyes snapped to her face. Swallowing her mouthful, she met his gaze with an icy one of her own.

"Is there something on my face?"

The room went silent as Tenzin's eyes nearly popped out of his head and made a stuttering apology. Lin went back to the noodles. Tenzin's spoon slipped again, he shot a glance at her, but didn't dare linger. He scooped up another spoonful, and brought it to his mouth.

Plop. Tenzin slammed his hands onto the table, face going red.

"LIN!"

She looked up innocently,

"Yes?"

"Stop Metalbending my spoon!"

Lin deadpanned:

"Do you honestly think I'm that immature?"

Tenzin turned his attention to Korra, whose eyes went wide,

"Don't look at me! I'm still learning! I don't know how to do that!"

Everyone went back to dinner. Everyone was watching Lin's hands as she ate her noodles in a bid to detect any bending, but Tenzin's spoon did not slip again. It did however manage to move to the opposite side of the bowl every time he tried to pick it up.

When Pema brought dessert out, everyone was delighted to find it was sweetcakes, and needless to say, they went pretty fast, until there was only one left.

Lin nudged Bumi under the table before asking,

"Does anyone else want the last sweetcake?"

Bumi snatched it up,

"Sure do! Thanks for being so considerate, Linny."

Lin pouted and snatched it out of his hand,

"I was addressing everyone _but_ you."

Bumi reached for it, but she held it away from him,

"I had it first!"

"Real mature."

"This reminds me of how we would fight over mom's desserts, I'd always win."

Lin pouted,

"Not this time."

"Yes this time. You see Lin, I know your weakness. You are ticklish. Right. Here."

He jabbed her thigh and she fell back with a yelp. He pinned her to the floor, well aware of the eyes on them, and the dead silence of the room. He realised she had used her metal spools to extend the distance between his hand and the treat.

"Give in, Princess."

"Never."

He pouted.

"You can have it on one condition."

Bumi pulled a questioning face, and in reply, Lin puckered her lips and made sloppy kissy sounds, before Bumi firmly planted his lips on hers.

There was stunned silence then gasps as they sat up, and Lin handed him the sweetcake.

"Well Tenzin," Lin said, breaking the silence, taking Bumi's hand and standing up to leave. "You've had a rough day, first Bumi's a better teacher, and now I can openly confirm he is a _much _better kisser."

The whole table just gawked at them as they strode out the door hand in hand to Lin's apartment.

They were on the ferry and almost out of earshot when they heard Tenzin yelling something incoherent and Bumi smiled and walked up behind his girlfriend, and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. Maybe today hadn't been so bad at all.

**Author's Note: That's right, folks! I'm doing the 30 day OTP challenge! It's a little late, but I'm going to give it a shot. **

**Please feel free to send me any prompts/requests if you have something in particular! **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**SilverMidnightPrincess xx**

**Also: Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke, so know that the disclaimer has been disclaimed. **


	2. Cuddling

**Day Two - Cuddling**

Juicy landed in Lin's backyard at about one in the morning, after a long flight after freeing her family from Kuvira, Lin was just about ready to shut down, all cosy in her bed, hopefully with someone special. She mumbled thanks to Opal for the ride and made her way to her house when Juicy sat down, apparently not wanting to go anywhere fast, Lin opened the back door and waved everyone over, they all got off and entered the house. Su and Opal, being familiar with the home immediately dove for the couch, while everyone else stood around awkwardly.

"Food in the fridge, blankets in the cupboard, bed in the guest room and Su and mom's old bedrooms, knock yourselves out."

"Wait, what's that smell?" Wei and Wing inquired in unison. "Fresh meat!"

Lin walked into the kitchen and saw that the stove was still glowing, the oven still warm, she walked through to the dining room and her heart melted: Standing there setting the table, was Bumi, having made enough food for the whole family and arranged the table accordingly.

"You are too good." She said, hugging him tightly.

"Awww! Bumi! You made us dinner!" Su exclaimed, following Lin in with the rest of the family, "You still have the spare key, I see."

"Actually, he lives here." Lin said, matter-of-factly, Opal, Zhu Li and Bataar all put two and two together, while the comment went over Su's head and the others drooled over the food.

"Well he practically lived here half his life, I'm not surprised he made it official." Su commented, digging into the food. Soon everyone was eating, except for Zhu Li, who was standing off to the side like she always did. Su was quick to fix that.

"Zhu Li, come eat something, someone move over, she needs to eat too."

Lin hopped up, and walked off, telling the assistant to take her seat. She returned a minute later in pyjamas and her hair in a braid, and took seat on Bumi's lap, to exhausted to care what anyone thought.

"Wait a second." Bolin began. "You and Bumi. Bumi and you. You two are a couple!"

"Really?" Opal deadpanned. "You don't say."

"No, Lin and Bumi have always been close, they used to sleep in the same bed since she was a baby, they're just friends."

"Actually, Su, Opal's right. Lin and I have been together for a while now."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?"

Lin shrugged. "You never asked."

"That doesn't mean I didn't want to know! I didn't know I wanted to know until now!"

"Su. I love you and all, but I am way too tired to get into this right now. Just accept it and we'll talk in the morning."

Su pouted but she didn't say anything.

After they all ate, they all headed to bed, Lin had to show Bataar to Toph's old room because Su was half asleep and was walking into walls, so he had to carry her. The moment she laid eyes on her mother's old bed in the master bedroom, her body ignored any instruction and she sprawled onto the mattress, almost asleep, faintly, she heard Bumi say,

"Well, this is the bedroom." Bataar placed Su beside Lin and she felt Bumi move to pick her up.

"Move me and die." To enforce her point, Lin grabbed her sister to anchor herself to the bed.

"Ugh, Su, you're so bony." Lin said, trying to use her sister as a pillow. "Do you do any training ever? I thought having kids would have softened you up, jeez."

"Well excuse me for not living in the training grounds."

"Do not!"

"…And I'm just gonna squish in here." Bumi said, squeezing in between Lin and Su, knowing Beifong fights were worse when both parties were half asleep. He let Lin rest her head on his shoulder. Su grabbed Bataar and yanked him into bed, rolling over to snuggle up to him.

The next morning, they woke to chatter at the foot of the bed.

"I wish we had a camera, this is priceless."

"Shut up Wing, you'll wake them up."

"Who knew Aunt Lin liked to cuddle? Now we know where Huan gets his cuddly trait from."

"It helps me harness raw emotional beauty for inspiration for my sculptures. Gosh!"

Wei patted his shoulder, "Sure it does bubby."

"Lin's always liked to cuddle, I remember when I was five, she would fake wetting the bed just so she could cuddle with our-"

The earth wall behind Su warped out and grabbed her.

"Now I wonder why I bothered saving you."

Su bent herself out of the wall,

"Because you love me, and you need to fill me in on the Bumi situation. I asked Tenzin to come over so he could hear it too."

Lin and Bumi both groaned and slid out of bed. It was going to be a long day, but at the end, they would get to cuddle, uninterrupted this time, for the entire night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not sure how I feel about this one, I had a really good one planned, but then I put that one for day seventeen, so this one isn't as good, or maybe its just because I finished it at midnight, either way, I hope you enjoyed it :P<strong>

**SilverMidnightPrincess xx**


	3. Watching a Mover

**Day Three -Watching a Mover**

Lin met Bumi at the docks as he got off the ferry from the island. He was slightly more dressed up, although his hair was its usual mess, he had given up trying to tame it years ago. She wore a simple black dress and black pumps, very business like and dressed up with a chain of emeralds around her neck and right wrist. She wore a little bit of make up and perfume, making her smell like lavender.

"You look great. You smell great too."

"Thanks, can we just get this over with? I don't particularly want to be trapped in a box with the Avatar and Tenzin longer than possible. You have no idea how glad I am that you are coming."

"Of course I am! I wouldn't want to miss a chance to see my best friend all dolled up now, would I?"

"Can it."

"Oh, so eloquent, Linny."

She grumbled something about having better things to do than watch the story of the Avatar's life on a giant screen and started towards the newly renovated probending arena, where they met the rest of their friends in a private box with a perfect view of the screen.

"Hi there folks, Shiro Shinobi here, and welcome to the world premiere of _The Girl From the Iceberg _by the Ember Island Players. This is their first attempt to transform their classic play style into a mover, and boy have they chosen a good one! This mover features so many people close to the hearts of the Citizens of Republic City: Avatar Korra, Master Tenzin, Master Katara, Toph and Lin Beifong, Asami Sato, The Bending Brothers Mako and Bolin, and of course Varrick! Tonight we follow the life of the Avatar as she struggles with trials we have witnessed here: The Equalist Movement and Harmonic Convergence. Sit back, relax, take a stroll down memory lane and enjoy this mover!"

By the end of the night, everyone came out in a foul mood.

"I can't believe it! I'm not _that _rude!" Korra exclaimed

"At least they didn't portray you as a total daddy's girl!"

"They made me seem like a clown!"

"Well that's better than being comic relief!"

"Well that's all fine and dandy, they got your make up right, the least they could do was put the scars on the right side! And for the record, I'm not that mean!"

"Ugh, let's just go home."

* * *

><p>"You ok, Linny?" Bumi asked as he walked her to her door,<p>

"Am I that mean?"

"What?"

"I know I have a bit of a temper, but is it really that bad?"

"No! Of course not! These people are from Ember Island, they've never met you! They have no right to make you look like that. If they really knew you, they'd have played you differently."

"How so? It seems my personality is comprised of anger and pent up childhood problems."

"What? No way, Linny! You're smart, witty, and really hilarious when you show your fun side! You're the best at hugs and you can read people so well, sometimes you know the problem before they do! You only get angry if you have a legitimate reason, don't let some idiot actress get to you. Like I said, they don't know you like I do."

"Thanks Bumi. Want to come in?"

"Sure thing, Linny."

Lin set about making tea and finding some fire flakes at the back of her cupboard reserved for when Bumi visited. Setting them down on the table, she took off her shoes and jewellery and curled up on the couch, leaning on his shoulder.

"Anyway, you should be glad you weren't used for comic relief, me and Bolin had no character at all, just random jokes."

"Well, you are pretty funny." Bumi pouted at her comment.

"But you're smart too, and the most caring person I know." To emphasise her point, Lin leaned up and kissed his cheek, before going back to sipping her tea. After a moment, she set down her tea and looked up, realising that Bumi had not stopped staring at her. A small blush crept onto her face.

"What?"

"You've never done that before."

"Yes I have."

"No, you only ever kissed my nose or forehead."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, just… Odd."

"Do you want to set up kissing spots?" Lin asked sarcastically.

"Yes"

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't." Lin looked up blankly at him

"Well, where is acceptable?"

"Here." Said Bumi as he pressed his lips to hers.

Lin's eyes went wide, but soon she melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling as he pulled back.

"That mover definitely didn't mention that you're a good kisser."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Lin said, grasping his face and pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Day Three down! I'll do day four soon and then I'll be up to date! <strong>

**To avatarfanlin: Why thank you! That pretty much sums up my reaction when I read your Linumi fluff **

**Darkis0777: Thank you! I hope to do all the prompts, some seem harder than others… But I like a challenge! Glad you liked it!**

**SilverMidnightPrincess xx**


	4. On a Date

**Day Four - On a Date**

Lin pulled her coat tighter around her body as she walked, it wasn't her usual coat, she only wore this one on special occasions: It was emerald green, with fur at the cuffs, hem and collar. Underneath, she wore a beautiful green dress with long sleeves, a cinched waist and a high collar, along with black leather, knee high combat boots to top it all off. She thought she was taking it too far and felt like her mother by wearing the black headband on her head of loose hair, which toppled over her shoulders in a silky silver curtain, she had even parted her hair differently so that she had a side fringe like she did when she was younger, however the headband gave her a more feminine look that detracted from the odd choice of footwear, so she kept it. She had even ventured to put a tiny amount of mascara on, (she had tried concealer and foundation to minimise the visibility of the scars, but took it off faster than she had applied it).

"You look great, Linny."

Lin smiled up at Bumi, who was walking beside her with an arm slung over her shoulders. He was in his regular coat and attire; most of his clothing was back on Air Temple Island, and he hadn't thought to pack any formal wear for their two-week visit to the South Pole to see his mother.

"Thanks. Do they serve meat at this restaurant? I'm starving."

"Lin, this is the South Pole, there's meat. And I think you'll love this restaurant, it's really cool, they had an earthbender come in and make it so that the fire in the kitchen warms the whole thing without melting the snow on the outside. And they serve great food, it's worth the trek."

"Well, if you're being patient to get to food, I'm sure it's great."

* * *

><p>The restaurant really was nice, they were put in their own little corner, where Lin could feel the warmth radiating from the warm stone wall, whilst looking out at the snowfall through the window. There was a candle beside the wall, which cast a golden light on their faces.<p>

The date went well, they relaxed and chatted, finally free of any work or training they were always wrapped up in back home, Bumi told jokes and made her laugh, and they reminisced their mischievous childhood, filled with pranks and good times.

"I don't think I have a bad memory about you, Bumi, except for when you joined the U.F. But even then you somehow made it good."

"Well, I'd say a bad memory is when you got with Tenzin." Lin shuddered at the thought, "But I remember seeing your smile when you told me, and for some reason I wasn't sad, I figured, if you were happy, then it was worth it. I also loved making the oath that if he hurt you, I would break something of his, did he tell you that's how he broke his leg when I came to visit after he broke it off? They had to postpone the wedding until he could walk again."

"You are really something, you know that?"

"Of course! And so are you! I still can't believe you put up with me."

"Well I guess it's because I love you too much to let any of your crazy antics bother me." Lin replied, reaching across the table and taking his hand.

"I love you too, Linny."

They smiled and sat in comfortable silence, eating dessert when it arrived, the night was going perfectly, until:

"Bumi? I didn't know you were down here! I hope you were planning on visiting, you need to fill me in on everything that's happening back in the city!"

Lin ducked her head, grateful that her hair was down and shielded her face from the recovering Avatar, who just waltzed up to the table and began a conversation with her boyfriend.

"Korra! I just got here yesterday, I was going to visit you tomorrow with letters from your friends, mom's been keeping me in the house to tell her about how my Airbending training is going, then I had to see Kya and drop off stuff Tenzin wants off the Island. I should have told you I was coming, but I wanted to surprise you."

"Aww, well I'm glad to see you, you're welcome _whenever_ everything has been _sooo _boring at home, I was just eating out with my parents to celebrate my recovery. Anyway, I'll let you get back to it," Korra turned to Lin, smiling, "Sorry to interrupt, Bumi's a good friend of mine, I'm-" The Avatar's jaw dropped and her eyes blew wide when she recognised the Chief of Police.

"Good to see you're making a recovery, Avatar." Lin said with a smirk,

"Lin! I didn't recognise you! You look so different dressed up with your hair and makeup done like that, you look really good like that. Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I have a few weeks off, so Bumi and I decided to come down here for a bit."

"You came here with Bumi."

"Yes." She deadpanned

"Wait a second, are you two on a date?"

"So what if we are?" Lin snapped,

"You two are on a date! You two are a couple! Why did no one tell me?"

"No one told you because no one knows, so don't go writing about it to your friends, you got that?"

"Well, that's not a problem, I only write to Asami occasionally, I prefer to talk to people face to face. But don't worry, my lips are sealed, just promise me you'll wait for me to get back before you tell everyone, I want to see Tenzin's reaction."

"Fine."

"Oh. Right. Dating. I'll let you two love micebirds get back to it. See you later!"

With that, Korra strode out of the restaurant and left Lin and Bumi blinking at what happened.

"Since when does the Avatar keep secrets? She and your father are terrible liars."

"I don't know. Wanna go?"

"Sure."

Lin wasn't about to say it, but she was glad that she saw Korra back to her normal self, she had been so ill when she last saw her, Lin thought she'd never recover. And if she told anyone about her and Bumi, she didn't mind, the date with him had been perfect, and she was looking forward to the time when she could go on ones like those back home as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Day four complete! Now I'm up to date, so I'll hopefully be updating daily from now on, tomorrow: Kissing! I have an idea of what I want to do for that :). As always, feel free to send me prompts if you have any :)<strong>

**SilverMidnightPrincess xx**

**To Darkis0777: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! **

**avatarfanlin: Thank you :) writing fluff makes me feel all fuzzy and happy ;)****  
><strong>


	5. Kissing

**Day Five - Kissing**

"Hey, Beifong, what's this?" The Avatar held out a small, framed photo of a teenage version of her, Izumi and Aang and Katara's kids standing at the entrance of a cave on the island, Izumi, Tenzin and Kya looked ill, but Bumi and Lin were grinning ear to ear, with an arm slung around each other's shoulders.

Lin took the photo from Korra's hands and placed it back on a shelf in her office. Wu, Mako and Raiko supposed to be there to discuss with Lin the safest place for the Earth Prince given the current Kuvira problem, they were running _very _late, and Korra had insisted on being there to prove that she was still a capable Avatar, but right now, she was being a pain in the butt.

"That, if you must know is what Tenzin, Kya and the Fire Lord look like with a hangover."

After a small chuckle, Korra looked at Lin expectantly,

"… And… Ok." The girl plopped down into a chair across from the desk, waiting for the others to arrive. Lin glanced at the photo again, remembering the night leading up to that photograph fondly.

* * *

><p><em>Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, Izumi and Lin all sat in a small cave on the beach of Air Temple Island, around a makeshift table Lin had Earthbent with a bottle of Cactus Juice in the middle. The cave was small, a result of Suyin's training with Aang on the island just a few days before hand, Aang had forgotten to collapse it, and the teens had been using it to meet up ever since. It was warmed and lit by Izumi's fire, which she had made in a corner, she kept shifting it into different shapes to pass the time while Bumi nabbed the drink. Now that they were all there, the fun began.<em>

"_Ok, here's how to play:" Kya started, "Going clockwise around the table, each person takes a swig and spins the bottle, whichever person the neck points to, you have to kiss. If by any chance, it lands on a family member, or someone of the same gender, the kiss goes on the cheek, otherwise, it's ten seconds on the mouth. Got it?"_

_A chorus of 'yeses' sounded around the table. _

"_Wait!" _

"_Yes Tenny?"_

"_What's the object of the game?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, why are we playing? Is there a winner, or a prize?"_

"_Oh, that. The object of the game is to not chicken out, and drink the whole bottle."_

"_Oh. Ok, just as long as mom doesn't find out." The airbender flashed a glance at Lin, who sat next to Bumi and blushed._

"_Well, I'll go first!" Kya said as she broke the seal and took a generous sip, spinning the bottle and landing on Izumi, to whom she kissed on the cheek._

_Next was Tenzin, who was so close to getting Lin, but instead landed on Bumi and was forced to grudgingly give him a peck on the cheek. Then was Izumi, who got Tenzin, who blushed furiously and babbled after she kissed him square on the mouth, resulting in a laugh from everyone._

_After that was Lin, she took a small sip and spun the bottle, which to everyone's surprise landed on Bumi, and she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. When he spun the bottle after her, it landed on Lin again, and he gave her a kiss. As the game went on, everyone but Lin and Bumi got different people, by the time a recognisable pattern had developed, the others were too sloshed to think about it logically. By the end of the night, Tenzin was asleep, curled up on the other side of the cave by the fire, and Izumi and Kya were in hysterics about absolutely nothing, the remaining two best friends had planned ahead to fake drinking so that they could ditch and crash at Toph's after getting a midnight snack from one of the vendors and sitting up in a tree just outside the city to watch the stars and catch up, just like they did every time Bumi was on shore leave. _

"_Wanna go?" Bumi asked, standing up and offering Lin his hand._

"_Sure." She allowed him to pull her up and lead her out of the cave, and to the bison stables, where they 'borrowed' Oogi from Tenzin for the night._

_Sitting in their favourite tree, Bumi and Lin chatted and caught up, complaining about their siblings and all the training they were doing, then eventually sitting in a comfortable silence, only to be broken by Bumi._

"_I know what you did back there."_

_Lin looked up innocently, "Back where?"_

"_Playing spin the bottle, Kya was stupid enough to forget that you could Metalbend so she left the metal cap on. You controlled the entire game."_

"_Not the entire game, just when it involved you or me. Are you mad?"_

"_Not at all, just making an observation. I was surprised you didn't choose my brother. Not that I'm complaining."_

"_Why would I choose him when I have you?"_

"_Have you seen the way he looks at you?"_

"_Yes, but I don't look at him that way."_

"_Well, I'm glad he didn't get to kiss you, he'd never shut up about it, and I wouldn't have the perfect opportunity to taunt him about the girl of his dreams."_

"_Oh, even if he did get a kiss from me, I'm sure you'd have plenty of things to taunt him about."_

"_Like what?"_

_Lin leaned over and kissed Bumi firmly on the mouth. He reached up and tangled his fingers in her long, black hair, while she looped her arms around his neck. They pulled back after a moment._

"_Like that."_

_Bumi wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped out of the tree, pulling them both down, before kissing her again, and heading to Toph's house, where they slept soundly for the rest of the night._

* * *

><p>The door opened, and Raiko, Mako and Wu walked in (well, strutted, in the Prince's case), and took a seat.<p>

"Hey there, Avatar, glad you could make it," Turning to Lin Wu addressed her, "Sorry we're late, Chief, we were on schedule, but then I remembered that I forgot my royal water bottle, so we had to go back and get it, you know how it is, gotta keep this royal complexion hydrated. Then on the way here, we just so happened to pass some really nice shops, so I couldn't just walk by, I had to get something-"

"Well now you're here, quit babbling and wasting more of my time. Raiko, I talked to Izumi, and she said she'd be happy to offer the Prince refuge in the Fire Nation, have you got any other options to choose from?"

"Ooh! Let me go to the Ember Island! I've heard it's got great food and is an awesome tanning location -"

"Too dangerous," Raiko interjected, "The palace is more guarded, if you're going to be in the Fire Nation, it's the palace or nothing."

Wu sighed, "Fine. But I get a suite all to myself!"

"Then it's settled, you'll go back with Izumi this Saturday. If you'll excuse me, I have some other matters to attend to, Mako, show them out." Lin stood up and exited her office and headed home, where a certain airbender and his pet were waiting for her.

"I thought you'd bailed." Bumi said, enveloping her in a hug, kissing her cheek as he pulled away.

"Sorry, the meeting with the Prince ran late. And you don't have to worry about me ditching you, why would I choose anyone else when I have you?"

The two kissed again before snuggling up on the couch for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Day five down! I hope you liked it! I feel like the ending was a bit off, but I was pretty set on doing a drabble about Team Avatar's kids as teens. Speaking of that, has anyone seen the headcannon where Varrick is Sokka's son? I'm still not sure what I think about that, let me know your opinion :)<strong>

**Tomorrow: Wearing each other's clothes … I'm not sure what I'll do for that, but I'll try my best :P**

**To Darkis0777: That's actually two of the prompts for this challenge (Day 23 - Arguing and Day 24 - Making up afterwards) so stay tuned, and I'm glad you like these drabbles! **

**Matryoshka Ai: The pleasure is all mine! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, BAM! Hot teens and their old selves! I really love writing this, and this community is so welcoming and nice, my confidence as a writer has gone up so much! Thanks for the prompt, I'll try to get to it ASAP :)**

**Much Love,**

**SilverMidnightPrincess xx**


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Day Six - Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

Lin entered the dining room of Air Temple Island and bent her uniform, including shoes into a corner before sitting down at the table. She and Bumi had been invited over for dinner because Su was in town visiting Opal, so Pema had made a big deal out of it, getting the sisters together in case they couldn't catch up later.

"Are you hot, Lin?" Pema inquired, worrying that the island's heating was making the Chief of Police uncomfortable.

"No, that armour is just really heavy, and my head is aching today so it's hard to bend it to make it lighter." Lin replied.

"Aha!" Bumi started, "I knew you were Metalbending when you beat me at weights in the training centre! You can't even support your own armour without bending!"

"Actually, I usually don't have to, I'm just covered in bruises, so it is better for me to bend to make it lighter and help me heal faster. Even so, I wasn't bending in that competition, you Chi Blocked me beforehand."

"I do not remember that."

"Bumi, I bet you can't go an hour with that armour on." Su challenged.

"Fifty yuans I can go all night."

"You sure?" Lin queried.

"Positive." With that, Lin's armour flew across the room and melded itself to Bumi's body, over his airbending uniform, when Lin dropped her hands and stopped Metalbending, Bumi slouched with an "Oof!" and dropped down to sit at the table.

Bumi didn't complain throughout dinner, although it was obvious he was struggling: the metal screeched every time he moved his arms, and when he got up to clear the table, the metal boots made him drag his feet, and his shoulders felt like they'd drop off. When he came back to sit down, everyone started laughing at his struggle,

"You doing ok, Bumi?"

"Yup, I could go all day tomorrow, too, but I wont because Lin needs her armour for work."

"That's ok, I'm sure I can find a spare."

"No! I mean that's not necessary, no need to inconvenience you when I know I can do it! This one time, I was hiking up a mountain with a ten tonne pack on my back containing vital supplies for our men stranded on the other side, then, all of a sudden, we were ambushed-"

"That's nice Bumi," said Tenzin, cutting him off, Bumi sulked and was silent for dessert.

* * *

><p>The moment Lin closed the door to their house, Bumi grabbed her shoulders, letting the money Su reluctantly handed over when he left fall to the floor, without even attempting to pick it up.<p>

"Get this thing off of me!" He demanded, shaking her a little, Lin chuckled and bent the armour off his body, and put it in the closet of their bedroom as they walked in. Bumi flopped down onto the bed and let out a sigh,

"That is _so_ much better, Linny! How do you wear that thing all day?"

"Usually I'm used to it, I unconsciously Metalbend it, but when I get tired and beat up, it hurts my head and I try to bend as little as possible." She replied, disappearing into the bathroom. Bumi shut his eyes and relished in the weightless feeling he had now, appreciating that Lin went through that every day, Metalbender or not, it was a great achievement.

"Flip over." He heard her order as she re-emerged from their ensuite. To tired to ask, he kept his eyes closed and rolled onto his belly, shortly after, he felt Lin's hands work the knots in his shoulders that he had acquired at dinner.

"You are too good to me, Linny. Way too good."

"I know." She said, working her hands down his back.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bumi."

When she finished, Bumi was in such a relaxed state, he just wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down beside him, eyes snapping open when he realised she wasn't in her usual sleepwear, instead, she was wearing his old United Forces coat, which still smelled like the sea. He had to admit, Lin looked a lot better in it than he did.

"No PJs tonight?"

"They didn't dry properly after I washed them, besides, this is comfy and smells like you, it's a win-win."

"Well you know, I do like that on you, red is your colour."

"Really? You say that about every colour I wear."

"Maybe everything looks good on you."

"Mmmmhmmm." Bumi kissed her cheek and sat up, straddled her thighs and began kneading the muscles in her back and shoulders. She sighed in contentment as he continued his massage.

"You know, this would work better if you took the coat off." No reply.

"Lin?"

Bumi chuckled to himself when he realised that Lin had fallen asleep, utterly exhausted. He picked her up and placed her in a more comfortable position under the covers. Snuggling up next to her with his arm around her waist, he fell asleep easily, he would not be wearing her clothes again any time soon, but she was most definitely welcome to the coat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, that's day six! Tomorrow: Cosplaying <strong>

**Thank you for all your support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**SilverMidnightPrincess xx**


	7. Cosplaying

**Day Seven - Cosplaying**

**This one is for my friend Alex, who gives me awesome prompts for Linumi. Happy 'Linzin Day (LOL JKS it's Linumi Day)' Day xx.**

Lin groaned inwardly when she read the invitation to the Republic City Spirit Festival Ball that Raiko had unofficially ordered her to attend.

_Dear Lady Beifong -_ Lady Beifong! Whoever wrote this letter obviously did not know a thing about her or her family, who all hated identifying with, or participating in the higher class unless they were mercilessly revealing all its faults and paying out its rigid structure. She knew she would not like what followed just by reading how they had addressed her.

_It is with great pleasure that we invite you to this year's Spirit Festival Ball, reserved for only Republic City's finest. It will take place at City Hall on the Winter Solstice commencing at 8pm and concluding at midnight. This year, the dress code is formal costume play of your favourite spirit or spiritual leader. Please have this invitation ready to present to the doormen upon your arrival, as you will not be admitted without it. _

_Sincerely,_

_President Raiko and First Lady Buttercup._

Lin rolled her eyes at the extravagant signatures of the couple at the bottom of the page, and placed the expensive, creamy paper on the bedside table. Raiko had invited her and that meant that she would have to go, but cosplay? As if she would embarrass herself in front of all of Republic City and the press, surely Raiko would make an exception, the last time she had put on a costume was when she went to school dressed in a miniature version of her mom's armour when she was five for "Dress as your parent day." The only person who didn't dress up was Tenzin, because he was already dressed in traditional airbending clothes. Bumi had dressed as Katara and walked around all day bossing everyone about and scolding Tenzin and Kya. She still chuckled at the memory.

"Ahh! I see you got one too!" The very man she was thinking about strode in through the door, waving the same creamy parchment. Bumi walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I have my costume planned already. Who are you going as?"

"Myself."

"Aww come on, Linny! Live a little! It'll be fun!"

"Where have I heard that before?" She drawled.

"Fine, don't be fun, see if I care."

"Fine by me."

Bumi's consistent pouting all through dinner, and the polar bear-puppy dog eyes he gave her before they turned the lights out finally got to her.

"Does my wearing a costume really mean that much to you?" She asked with a sigh.

"Yes. I happen to think you'd make an excellent Painted Lady, or maybe Princess Yue?"

"Fine, if it means that much to you, I guess I could go as the Painted Lady." Bumi grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off, "_However_, I will not wear a costume if you bring this up again before the night."

"Deal." Bumi said with his trademark grin, and leaned over to kiss her, happy that he got his way.

It was just as well that Bumi convinced Lin to dress up, as Raiko approached her the next day and told her he wouldn't let her in if she came in her armour.

* * *

><p>A few days before the ball, Lin walked into the bedroom, trying to find something that resembled the Painted Lady's outfit, as well as make up for the paint, when she couldn't find anything, she turned and went to leave to go shopping, (contrary to popular belief, she actually enjoyed shopping and found it quite relaxing) but stopped when she saw the big box in the middle of the bed. Upon further inspection, she saw it had her name on it, opening the lid, she found a little card, written in Bumi's handwriting:<p>

_Ok so I know I'm not supposed to bring this up, but you've been super busy so I thought I would help you out and get this for you. Love you so much,_

_B._

Lin smiled at the sweet thought from her boyfriend and pulled the content out of the box, it was a proper Painted Lady costume, in her size and everything, there was also the perfect coloured make up for the red markings. Sometimes he really surprised her.

* * *

><p>Eight o'clock on the day of the winter solstice finally arrived and as anticipated, the press lined the red carpet (imported from the Fire Nation, of course) ready to snap front-page material for a big scoop. There were so many costumes that were way over the top, like huge Haibai costumes, and Koh the face stealer (and as neither of these spirits had been seen by any of the guests, they were not very accurate.<p>

The press went crazy when Korra arrived in her usual garb, although she went into the Avatar state down the red carpet, earning a grumble from Raiko,

"What?" She asked when her eyes stopped glowing, "I'm part spirit, so I came as myself."

Bumi had turned up early, to sidestep most cameras and interviews, Lin had tried to do the same, but she was caught up in work, so when she turned up, she was right on time, and no one recognised her as she glided to the entrance, she looked around for Bumi and, despite her best efforts, burst out laughing when she saw him.

He wore Tenzin's cloak over his usual Airbending outfit, along with a skin coloured cap with a blue arrow on his head, his make up was done to emphasise a scowl and he had some sort of plastic wedge behind his ears to make them stick out. He saw Lin and waved her over,

"You were supposed to come as a spirit." She said, still trying to stifle a laugh as she addressed him.

"I'll have you know that the invitation said spirit _or_ spiritual leader, and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to raid my baby brother's closet and show him what a stuck up tight-ass I think he is."

"How'd you get that, actually?"

"Meelo gave it to me, he thought it was hilarious."

"He's right, is he here?"

"No, Tenzin didn't want any of his kids in the spotlight and all that crap."

"Fair enough."

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

They had danced through ten songs and were standing at a long table at the back of the hall, getting something to eat, when Raiko, dressed as some random spirit he'd obviously seen in the wylds approached them.

"Sorry to interrupt. Bumi, have you seen Chief Beifong? I can't find her anywhere."

"I'm right here." The face Raiko made was worth dressing up, he stammered something before leaving them alone to laugh hysterically at the face he pulled until midnight when he farewelled his guests.

"That was surprisingly fun." Lin said to Bumi as they walked in the door, "And thanks for the costume, I had no time to get one for myself."

"No problem, I knew you would make a beautiful Painted Lady, you looked amazing."

"I can't say the same for you, but it was quite an accurate portrayal of Tenzin."

"Well if it's not the looks, what did you fall for back in the day?" Bumi asked cheekily as he placed his hands on her waist, drawing her closer to him.

"I honestly can't remember." She replied, leaning up to kiss him.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I like his brother better." She said before claiming another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Day Seven finished! That was hard at first, but got easier as it went. <strong>

**Today, my friends, is a very important day. It is a day I have waited for over many months with my dear friend, Alex, whose homework diary I commandeer every so often to write little notes in. Scheduled for every day this month is Linumi day, except for today. Under today's date, I wrote, "Linzin Day. (LOL JKS, it's Linumi Day)". This absolutely cracked her up and it has been an inside joke ever since. Just thought you might want to know. So to all of you, Happy "Linzin Day (LOL JKS, it's Linumi Day)" Day. If you are looking at this from the future it is the 14****th**** of December.**

**avatarfanlin: Thank you, I always thought Su would be the one to make bets, and if it's against Bumi, he'd jump at the challenge.**

**Darkis0777: Thank you! I am of the opinion that Lin is a huge softie under the tough exterior.**

**Till next time,**

**SilverMidnightPrincess xx**


	8. Shopping

**Day Eight - Shopping**

**This one is for Darkis0777 and anyone else with finals coming up. Good luck!**

* * *

><p>Bumi walked in the door with a downcast air about him, Lin wasn't sure what it was, but she knew he wasn't happy. Dragging his feet to the couch, he slumped down and rested his chin on his hands, a gloomy look on his face. He seemed deflated. Lin sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders,<p>

"What's the matter?" She asked. Bumi shrugged and sighed, Lin took a deep breath, she hated it when Bumi was upset: it broke her heart that she couldn't do anything to fix it.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

Lin sighed, "Well then, I think I know something that may take your mind off it." She said, standing up and pulling him up with her, heading to the door.

"What?"

* * *

><p>"Shopping!" Bumi squealed at the mall entrance, clapping his hands together. He was very much like their Uncle Sokka when it came to shopping, and it was that fact that told her that the problem wasn't too major, as he still got excited over sales.<p>

Chuckling at his antics, Lin took his hand as he led her around the shops, drooling over the fresh cut meats in the butchery, fooling around with weapons in the arms shop, and trying on a kazillion items of clothes, and insisting Lin try on a few things that matched what he was wearing.

Lin didn't mind shopping, especially when she was with Bumi, she found it relaxing, it was the only time of day when she wasn't Chief of Police, and didn't have any duties to uphold, well, except for when they were in a small trinket store when she saw a couple of boys trying to put something in their bag. She raised an eyebrow at them, and they gave her a nervous smile and put it back on the shelf, she continued looking and raised both brows and they replaced the other items they had tried to take, before backing out of the store.

* * *

><p>The two walked home from the mall with at least ten bags filled with stuff. It had been Lin's treat, if Bumi had been paying there would be much less to carry, not to say he was using her for her money, it was just because she had <em>much <em>more money than him, and she figured she had spent around the equivalent to what he did in total on their dinner dates that year, so they were even. She put everything on their big bed and headed to the kitchen.

"Tea?"

"Sure."

Lin placed the teacups on a tray and took it out to their little paved courtyard that looked out onto a sweet garden and at the sun, setting over the ocean, turning the sky brilliant shades of pinks, oranges and purples.

She set the tray down on the small garden table and sat next to Bumi on the matching loveseat, he put his arm around her and allowed her to snuggle into his shoulder and watch the sunset with him whilst sipping their tea.

"Thanks for today, Linny. You really know how to make me feel better." Bumi said, kissing the top of her head.

"No problem, I had a good time too."

"I doubt it, with me moping around I guess you were wondering why you bother."

Lin chuckled, "I have bad days too, Bumi, and you're always going out of your way to cheer me up, so you deserve the same. Besides, I love spending time with you, it's the best part of my day."

Bumi smiled and hugged her after setting their empty teacups back on the tray. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Lin smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it now?"

Bumi let out a sigh and leaned back, tightening his arms around her.

"Tenzin and I had this huge fight. I asked if I could borrow some of the airbending scrolls Dad wrote up so I could practice, I thought he'd be all for it, but instead, he lost it. He told me I wouldn't respect it, and that I'd probably ruin them because of my clumsiness and that Dad did them for him, not for me. It hurt, Lin, my little brother thinks I'll ruin one of the only things left of my dad."

Lin looked up at him and touched his cheek.

"I'm not sure what to say to that, but I'm here if I can do anything for you."

"Thanks Linny, you're the greatest."

The two sat in a comfortable silence until it got dark, then they went to sort through all the stuff they bought, before getting ready for bed. They were snuggled comfortably for a few minutes before Bumi broke the silence.

"You know, I never got to thank you for taking me shopping." He pulled her closer and started kissing her neck, Lin rolled over to face him,

"Well, if you insist." She said before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Afterwards, before drifting off to sleep, she said,

"I should take you shopping more often."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Sometimes when something bad happens, the worst thing someone can do is go "At least you're/it's not..." **

**I am also a big believer in Retail Therapy, which is probably why I am broke. **

**Tomorrow: Hanging out with friends.**

**To Darkis0777: Be my guest! I'd love it if the Tumblr fandom there reads this! It makes me so happy to know you think my writing is any good :) And good luck with finals! **

**Atarah Derek: I definitely think Lin and Bumi would make up a great prank squad, which is yet another reason for Linumi, I also would love to see Tenzin's reaction, which would be priceless. I am also of the opinion that Bumi would go as Tenzin to pay him out whilst being sincere deep down, and a dove is a great choice, I would have gone as Toph, or maybe the Painted Lady :)**

**Until next time,**

**SMP xx**


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Day Nine - Hanging Out With Friends**

**In this one, Lin and San are 17, Bumi is 21, pre cannon Linzin**

Lin stood at the mirror in her bathroom, pinning her hair into a simple up-do, she added a little lip-gloss and smoothed her green tank top.

"Ugh, Lin! Hurry up!" Su called through the door, banging on it loudly. Lin sighed and strode to the door, opening it to reveal her sister glaring back at her, Su pushed past her and slammed the door shut. Lin grabbed her bag and checked its content, as she predicted, her sister had raided it and took the twenty yuans from her purse. She sighed and pulled her money out of the tissue box where she hid her money after years of practice. She had just put it in her bag and pulled on her boots when there was a knock at the door.

"I'm going!" She called down the hall.

"Whatever."

Lin opened the door and was met by her best friends, Bumi and San, who were fresh off the ship and on a two-week shore leave. She hugged them both before starting down the road arm in arm to their favourite diner, where they ordered their favourite meal: Large steak burger with fire flakes and absolutely no salad.

"So," Lin started, "Met any cute girls in the Fire Nation? Save any damsels in distress?"

"Nope. My forever girl is right here." Bumi said, reaching across the table and ruffling her hair. "San however, got someone to go back to."

"Oh really? Do tell us about the fine lady San."

San blushed, then started ranting about his girl, "She's smart, and funny, and sweet… Oh! And she's coming for dinner tonight."

"What?" Lin and Bumi exclaimed in unison.

"Sorry, she's in town and I really want you guys to meet her, she's so beautiful, and she's a Firebender, you'll love her."

As if on cue, the door to the diner opened, and in walked a beautiful girl, she had wavy black hair, golden eyes, and the typical Fire Nation facial structure, all three recognised them immediately.

"Kia!" They all called out, waving her over. She beamed at them and walked over, sitting directly on San's lap.

"Hi, Sweetie." She said, kissing his cheek. Lin and Bumi exchanged a surprised look.

"Wait. Kia is your girlfriend?"

"Yeah! How do you guys know her?"

"She's Aunt Ty Lee's kid." Lin answered, "We grew up together."

"So these are the friends you wanted me to meet? You really know how to pick 'em, these two are the most fun people ever!"

Lin smiled, hearing about how Izumi had been going to the base to talk to one of the generals, and Kia had gone to see if she could visit Bumi, but had met San instead. The four talked for hours before San decided to take Kia home, leaving Lin and Bumi alone together, before he left, he winked at him and cocked his head towards Lin, before ushering Kia out the door, an arm slung over her shoulder. When the couple passed the window, San pulled a face at Bumi, grinned at Lin and kept walking.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" Bumi asked innocently.

"San was pulling faces at you all night." Lin replied.

"He is under the impression of something stupid."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not particularly." Lin raised an eyebrow. Bumi sighed.

"San thinks that because he paired up with Kia, I should pair up with you. That's easy enough for him to say, but he gets to see Kia all the time, I'd only see you once on shore leave."

Lin blushed, hope blossoming in her chest, "Do you think it would work out?"

"I don't know, I'm happy the way we are." At that statement, Lin felt a pang of grief wash over her, what did Su call it? The 'friend zone'? Bumi continued, "If you were in the U.F. I would have jumped at the idea, but it wouldn't be fair on either of us if we did it."

Lin put her hand on his and smiled. "It's ok, Bumi, I love what we have, and I agree that it wouldn't be fair, how about we focus on other things now, and in a year or so, if we still feel the same, we do it?"

"Deal!" Bumi said, not hesitating once.

He walked her home and they went to sleep in her bed, like they did when they were children, once her breathing had evened out, Bumi kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Love you, Lin." Before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I think you may have gathered my headcannon that Bumi and Lin used to sleep in the same bed when they were kids whenever either of them slept over. This one semi ties in with my other fic 'Missing You' if you squint. And yes I mean San as in a certain brothers' father. Tomorrow: With animal ears. This should be fun, and can someone please tell me what the heck a <strong>**kigurumi is? That's for day 11: With kigurumis. From what I gather, its an animal onesie, PLEASE correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Till Tomorrow,**

**SMP xx**


	10. With Animal Ears

**Day Ten - With Animal Ears**

"I once beat an earthbender at a rock throwing contest!" Bumi declared, Lin turned to him, one brow lifted,

"Oh really? Was he sane?" Bumi flung his hand on his heart in mock offence.

"You don't believe me? I believe everything you say! I don't question anything!"

"That's because what I say makes actual, logical sense." Bumi hmphed and looked away, arms crossed. Lin rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Alright, why don't you prove it? I challenge you to a rock throwing contest."

"Are you sure, Linny? You don't know what you're up against."

"Oh trust me," She said, tapping his nose. "I know."

"Alright, I accept." Lin chuckled and headed out the door to Air Temple Island, where they would hold this competition, it would be the easiest win in a long time.

* * *

><p>"Ok" Said Lin with a smirk, "Whoever wins gets to choose a punishment for the other. Best of three."<p>

Bumi smiled, shaking her hand, "Deal."

She easily bent a rock out the ground and flung it from one side of the courtyard to the other. Bumi picked up the rock she bent for him and hurled it, passing hers easily, she had just wanted to see how far he could throw, if it had been a simple one round, she would have bent it much further. With that, she threw a second one, it landed in the pavilion, Bumi used his airbending to get some distance, but it didn't beat Lin's throw. On her final throw, it landed in the ocean under the pavilion, splashing Tenzin, who went red and yelled at them. Bumi laughed and threw his final rock.

Lin gawked.

The rock had landed further than hers, it was obvious. She turned to Bumi, who was grinning wickedly,

"So. A punishment, right?" Lin groaned following him inside.

"Uncle Bumi? Why is Lin so gloomy today?" Ikki asked upon seeing Lin's downcast face.

"Because Lin is a sore loser. I get to choose her punishment, but I don't know what to do. Any ideas?"

Ikki thought for a moment, then ran up to her room, returning with a headband with fire ferret ears on it,

"Make her wear this for the rest of the day!" Ikki suggested, planting them on Lin's head. Instantly, Lin whipped them off.

"No." Bumi's smile widened,

"Yes."

"Bumi, I have the afternoon shift! I cant wear this to the office!"

"You can, and you will, you agreed to the terms, so now you come good on them."

Lin grumbled as Bumi replaced the ears. She got odd looks on the ferry back, and was absolutely mortified when President Raiko came to visit her in her office, he gave her a weird look but was wise enough not to ask.

She slammed the door shut when she got home and stormed into the bedroom, where Bumi was lying on the bed, airbending some marbles like his father had when he did tricks for the kids. He looked up and grinned,

"Welcome home, Linny."

"You're on the couch tonight." She snapped, bending the door open.

"Aww come on, if you had won, I would have done whatever punishment you cooked up for me! I know you would have made it embarrassing."

Lin sighed, he did have a point, before she could figure out what to do, Bumi had pulled her in for a kiss, crushing her lips with his. She let her fingers tangle in his hair and she got lost in the kiss, when they pulled back, Bumi grinned,

"Besides, I think you look so cute with them on!" Lin pouted and began to remove them when he grabbed her wrist,

"Uh, you said the rest of the _day_. It's not midnight."

"It's midnight somewhere. You choose, bed, or ears." Bumi didn't hesitate to take off the ears and scramble into bed, where they slept soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ok sorry about the late post and that it's short, I'm sick right now, so I cant do more. Tomorrow: wearing kigurumis (I'm guessing they're animal onesies, so that's what you're getting.)**

**Till Tomorrow,**

**SMP xx**


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Day Eleven - Wearing Kigurumis**

Bumi walked into the dining room of his family, who were all sitting around the table catching up with his dad and little brother after their return from yet another vacation. This time they had gone to Ba Sing Se to meet the Earth King. Bumi had gone on exactly zero holidays with his father or family, seeing as Katara would be too busy with the Water Tribe cultural centre, and Aang's priority was passing down boring stories to his overly eager brother, rather than spending time with his worthless non-bending eldest child. He had gone on camping trips with his uncle Sokka and aunt Toph with Lin and Su, Toph had even taken them to Gaoling once to meet her parents, Bumi went to keep Lin company and it had been the best vacation ever.

Lin herself was beside him, the two had gone out to the training centre with Sokka to practice sparring, then he had waited in the locker room of the pro-bending arena, while Lin, Kya and their best friend Kia had won the game. It was cool because only he, Toph and Sokka knew about it, the girls wore masks over their headgear to prevent recognition, and Bumi was honoured to be in the little group who knew their identities.

The two sat at the table, beside each other, of course, Kya was coming later after seeing Kia home.

"Where have you two been all day?" Katara asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual: sparring, lunch and we stopped at the council to remind Uncle Sokka to come tonight." Bumi replied casually.

"Oh. Ok. I'm glad you're at least here before your sister, she said she was at the mall with Kia. No matter. Bumi, aren't you going to welcome your brother home?"

"Oh! Hey there, Little Brother! How was the trip?"

"It was great! Dad and I went to Ba Sing Se and met the Earth King! We even bought you guys presents!"

Su clapped her hands and Sokka grinned at the thought of presents. Su's enthusiasm doubled when she saw what they were, Sokka's however, plummeted.

"This is great, Uncle Aang." Lin started, "They're… They're…"

"Animal onesies!" Su finished for her.

"Yeah. Animal onesies." Bumi said. Forcing a smile. Why couldn't they have been given weapons, or camping gear? Not this Sabre-tooth Moose Lion animal costume! Did his family know him at all? Bumi sighed and looked in the mirror, wearing the stupid thing, his mother had insisted they tried them.

Lin walked to the mirror in her Badgermole one, an equally annoyed look on her face. Bumi burst out laughing, she pouted as they made their way down to Aang and the rest of the family, Su had a fluffy animal onesie, which she was absolutely delighted about, Sokka had a lemur one, and made him look exactly like Momo. Katara, Tenzin and Aang had a sky bison, Kya had a fish, which she was not too thrilled about, and Toph and Lin shared the badgermole design.

To break the awkward silence and false grins everyone shared, Bumi looked at Lin and smiled wickedly, before he started singing:

"_Badgermole, digging a hole, _

_Underneath the city"_

Lin glared at him and he gulped before continuing:

"_Gotta run away from Linny today, _

_But I do still think she's pretty!"_

Bumi pressed a smacking kiss to her cheek as everyone laughed, and Sokka complained about oogies. Lin stood frozen for a moment, blushing heavily as Bumi bolted; she blinked and ran after him, threatening his life and stuff like that, but with a smile on her face. Maybe wearing a onesie wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry guys, I made this shorter than usual because I have to catch up! That finale was amazing! I am sort of sad that it's over, but hopefully we have the comics, and until then, we have fanfiction!**

**To Marty15: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like them! Happy holidays to you too!**


	12. Making Out

**Day Twelve - Making Out**

Ikki and Meelo were looking everywhere for their Uncle Bumi and 'Hero Lady' as the boy liked to put it. They had searched the pavilion, the cave at the island beach, they had called the Police Headquarters, and checked the kitchen for them scabbing food. But they could not find their uncle or his best friend anywhere.

"You two look pretty upset! What's the matter?" Bolin asked, on his way to visit Opal.

"Uncle Bumi said he would help us with sword practice, and Hero Lady would come along too, to help him demonstrate." Meelo replied.

"Have you seen them? What were they doing? Was she Metalbending? Are they hurt? Did a sharksquid attack them?" Ikki pummelled Bolin for answers that he didn't have.

"No! I haven't seen them at all!"

"Who are you looking for?" A voice cut in, Su approached with Tenzin and Pema.

"Su, have you seen Bumi or your sister? These two have a-"

"Tea party with the bison and they promised they'd be there." Ikki cut in, they didn't want their parents finding out they were learning 'violent nonsense' as Tenzin put it.

"Oh! I saw them go to his room! They're probably waiting for you right now! Let's go get them, shall we?" Su said, and the whole troupe made their way to Bumi's bedroom.

When they reached it, the door was closed and locked. Tenzin was just about to knock when they heard something that made him freeze: someone knocking against a wall and a giggle.

"Oh, is Miss Beifong ticklish there?" Bumi's voice asked, only just audible through the door. Lin giggled again and then there was silence. Then a yelp.

"Ouch! Bumi! Don't do that! I have a bruise there!"

"Sorry."

More silence. Tenzin looked at the rest of the group: The children were thankfully looking confused, Bolin looked mortified, Pema looked as though she were unsure whether she should be shocked or amused, and Su was clinging to Bolin, having a hard time trying not to laugh out loud or fall over in hysterics.

"Alright! What are they doing in there?" Tenzin asked, horrified.

"M-Making -*scoff* Making Out!" Su said, trying to hold her laughter before moving to the door and feeling for the lock with her Metalbending.

"Is that a good idea? I mean it's Beifong we're talking about." Bolin asked, panicked.

"I can handle my sister, Meelo, Ikki, go get your stuff from your rooms, these two will be out soon." The siblings shared a confused look and walked off, Su then unlocked the door and burst in.

"HA!"

Tenzin, Bolin and Pema gawked at what they saw: Lin was in a cropped shirt and bare feet, hair mussed, and Bumi was shirtless, hair wilder than usual. The two were standing in the middle of the room, looking confused at the sudden intrusion, both were in a fighting stance holding wooden staffs against each other, sparring. The two blinked and turned to face the people at the door.

"You want something, Su?" Lin asked impatiently.

Su pouted. "You guys are no fun, you're so boring, why couldn't you do something exciting, like, have a steamy love affair behind everyone's backs?" With that, the younger sister stomped out of the room, Lin and Bumi just looked confused, while the other three visitors looked visibly relieved.

"What you think we were doing? Making out?" When Bumi didn't receive an answer, he rolled his eyes and took Lin's wrist, pulling her towards the door. "Come on, Linny, we have some students to teach. MEELO! IKKI! Do you want to learn to spar or not? We've been waiting for ages!"

Tenzin was too shocked to realise what Bumi had said until all four of them came in sweaty and out of breath for dinner that night.

* * *

><p><em>In Bumi's room five minutes before.<em>

Bumi pushed Lin against the wall, mouth connected to hers, his hands tickling her sides. She giggled.

"Oh, is Miss Beifong ticklish there?" He asked, Lin giggled again and kissed him back, she yelped as Bumi pressed his hand onto her lower back, she pulled back to pout at him and say,

"Ouch! Bumi! Don't do that! I have a bruise there!"

"Sorry." He said guiltily, kissing her cheek softly as a way of apology. She pushed her hands into his hair and pulled him into another kiss.

"Alright! What are they doing in there?" Tenzin's horrified voice sounded through the door, the couple stopped and looked at each other, eyes wide.

"M-Making - *****scoff* Making out!" They heard Su say between hushed giggles. Lin quietly made her way over to the corner, where there were two staffs, she handed one to Bumi, and pulled him into the middle of the room.

"Is that a good idea? I mean it's Beifong we're talking about."

Su said something inaudible before bursting into the room.

* * *

><p>Later that night Su cornered Lin.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Bumi?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Please, if you were waiting on the kids, you would have left the door open. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone. I'm happy for you two."

Before Lin could react, Su pulled her sister into a hug and kissed her cheek before waltzing off to find her daughter. Sometimes that woman was too smart for her own good.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Ok! Getting back on track, this one was fun to write! See you all soon, and Merry Christmas! I hope you all had a great day!**

**To Darkis: I'm glad you got that reference, it'd be kind of awkward if no one got it haha :P **

**SMP xx**


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**Day Thirteen - Eating Ice cream**

Bumi was out of breath as he reached Lin's house in Republic City, he'd sprinted all the way from the docks and the door was already open and Toph and Su were waiting for him.

"I am so glad you're here! She has all feelings and stuff: she hasn't stopped crying and throws her Metalbending trophies at anyone who tries to talk to her, even your mother. You have to do something." Toph said, clearly panicked, grabbing his shoulder.

Bumi caught his breath and walked past Toph to Lin's room, promising to take care of her.

"Lin?" He asked tentatively through her door, he heard sniffles and a few loud sobs, as well as the radio airing one of those cheesy dramas in the background. He cautiously opened the door and entered, preparing himself for a trophy to the face, but instead he as met by his best friend, who pretty much flung herself into his arms.

For a few minutes, Bumi rubbed her back and muttered soothing words in her ear, then picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"Zhao is cheating on Mai, and Tang just found out, and then Mao got mauled by a tigerdillo and Tu can't have kids." She wailed, referring to the radio, burying her face into his chest.

"Ok Linny, it's ok, wait here, I'll be back in a second."

Lin sniffled and watched her best friend leave the room, only to return with a tub of ice cream and two spoons.

"Ok, now tell me what you want me to do to my idiot brother."

Lin took a large spoonful of ice cream and told Bumi about the extent of the break up that occurred three days before he got there on shore leave. By the time she finished, the ice cream was almost gone, and Bumi was furious.

His best friend settled in his arm and cried. This was the first time Bumi had ever seen Lin this broken, she had sniffled and shed a tear every few years, but she had never _ever_ been this heartbroken. It made him even angrier because of the way Tenzin did it, he found it hard to believe that his brother, the gentle monk, could be so cruel, Tenzin was definitely getting a beating when he got to the island.

"H-He just s-said t-th-that h-he never l-loved m-me and h-he j-just wanted me b-because he c-couldn't have me. And now h-he's h-h-ha-happy and I'm s-s-sad. And it's not- not f-f-fair!" She finished and burst into a fresh bout of tears on his shoulder.

He let her cry herself out and fall asleep there, wishing he had made a move on her earlier, so she wouldn't be upset now. He manoeuvred her to lie down on the bed and pulled her close to him. He wasn't stupid, Bumi knew that he and Lin would be in tears eating ice cream in the future, but he vowed to himself to let Lin know how he really felt about her before then.

**A/N: Ok so this one is sort of feel city, and really short, I kept changing my mind about what I wanted to do for this one, first it was sisterly bonding ending in Linumi, then it was a vacation on Ember Island, and finally this one, sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long! Stay with me because I'm going to finish this! **

**SMP xx**


	14. Genderswapped

**Day Fourteen - Genderswapped**

* * *

><p>Katara's mother instincts kicked in the moment she saw Bumi wearing her lipstick and Lin wearing Bumi's favourite clothes.<p>

"Hey kids, what are you up to?" She asked, worried. Her brows furrowed when she heard her son reply in a high voice,

"We're hungry, Auntie Katara!"

"Yeah, we want food, mom!" Lin echoed in an uncharacteristically low voice.

It finally hit the master waterbender what they were doing, turning to Lin, she scolded her,

"Bumi! Is that any way to talk to your mother? Young man you'll not eat anything with manners like those." Lin mumbled an apology, aside from the voice, Katara thought that the little earthbender did a very accurate portrayal of her eldest, and vice versa.

After feeding the two, they ran off to play house, and after half an hour, Aang came home.

"Sweetie, why have Lin and Bumi swapped personalities?"

"I have no idea, sweetie, but you have to admit, the impersonations are very on point."

"That they are."

* * *

><p>It was at dinner that they finally found out why the two acted like each other all day.<p>

"Well, Kya told me- I mean Lin, that she couldn't use a sword, because that's a man's job, and then she told Bu- I mean me, that he couldn't cook because that's a girl's job. So we decided to switch so we could do those things."

"Well, Aunt Toph is chief of police, which is usually a man's job, and I'm a master waterbender, which is also a man's job, and what about your Aunt Suki? Warriors are usually men, and Uncle Sokka cooks all the time!"

The two children pondered the thought for a moment before exchanging a glance and Bumi wiped the lipstick onto the back of his sleeve,

"Thank goodness, being a girl is hard work!"

"Not as hard as being a boy, my throat is scratchy from talking low all day."

"So does that mean I can learn to cook Dad's airbender food?"

Katara smiled, "Tell you what, you and Lin can learn cooking from your dad, and then Uncle Sokka will train you both with a sword. How does that sound?"

The children cheered and hugged each other, then Bumi took her hand and kissed it.

"What was that for?"

"That's how boys show affection."

Lin punched Bumi in the arm. "That's how Beifongs show affection."

Bumi smiled and chased Lin upstairs to play warrior. He liked being her that day, but he would much rather be himself so that Lin could be herself, because that's what he liked most about girls: Lin was one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok sorry for the length of this, I'll try to make them longer, I promise! xx<strong>


	15. Spooning

**Day Seventeen - Spooning**

**Ok I know that this is out of order, but I'm working on the others and felt bad for not posting more often, so here's day seventeen, I really loved this one, so let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>Lin tried her best not to disturb Bumi, who was sleeping soundly, as she untangled herself from his arms, climbed out of bed and padded to the door, but it was all in vain, she heard him stir, bothered by the lack of her body, and fully rouse when the door creaked open.<p>

"You ok, Linny?" He asked groggily, rolling over to face her, giving her a sleepy smile.

"Yeah, I'm just getting a tea, you want one?"

"Sure, I'll make it for you if you want to come back to bed."

"No, you stay there, I'm up now, I might as well do it."

"Thanks, Linny." He said as he sat up against the headboard and lit a candle, illuminating the bedroom of the air temple. Their house (namely the nursery) was being renovated, and with Lin being five months pregnant, Bumi refused to let her sleep there with the risk of inhaling fumes or dust that could harm her or the baby. Lin was touched by his concern for her, even more so when he bullied his little brother into letting them have his old bedroom back on the island. Lin knew he was going to make a fantastic father.

She quietly made her way down to the kitchen and prepared the tea, absentmindedly rubbing her bump while she waited for the water to boil. She focused her bending to her seismic sense, and smiled as she felt the baby's strong heartbeat, it was a habit she had developed: half for the calming feeling it brought her, and half to remind herself that this was in fact happening, that despite what the healers, even Katara told her, she was carrying a child of her own, that was fathered by the man she loved.

She had panicked at first, she had spent her entire childhood and teenage career coming to terms with the fact that she would never be able to bear children, only to fall pregnant anyway. Bumi hadn't minded not having kids, he told her if they ever felt like having them, they could always adopt. He had been so supportive about the topic ever since she found out, so she had been scared to tell him in case he didn't want it. But the moment she told him (by walking into the kitchen before work and saying, "I'm off, I love you." Planting a soft kiss on his lips, and hesitating before saying, "also I'mkindofpregnantbye" and attempting to leave) his face told her that she didn't have to be scared or worried that she had to do it alone like most things. He had swept her off her feet and swung her around before making her call in sick and spending the rest of the day snuggling on the couch with his hands glued to her stomach. From that moment, Lin knew that the child would be loved and always have someone there to talk to, so she had stopped panicking, and instead allowed herself to get excited about their expanding family.

Smiling at the memory, Lin silently made her way back to their bedroom with the tea.

"Aunt Lin?"

Turning around, Lin saw Ikki standing at the door to her and Jinora's bedroom.

"You ok, Kid?"

"I can't sleep. Is Uncle Bumi awake too? Can I come sleep with you guys tonight? I usually go to Mommy and Daddy, but Rohan beat me to it."

Lin thought for a moment,

"Fine by me, but ask Bumi first."

"Thank you."

Ikki followed Lin back to the bedroom and opened the door for her before crawling onto the bed.

"Uncle Bumi, Auntie Lin said I could sleep with you guys if I check with you first. I can't sleep."

"Ok, but if anybody, especially your father asks, you have to say you were spooning with us tonight."

"Real mature, Bumi." Lin said, handing him his tea.

"Ok deal, but can I be the little spoon?" Ikki asked, both Lin and Bumi choked on their tea. "I know what it is because I overheard Kai explaining it to Jinora." The child clarified.

"Oh did he now?" Bumi said with a smirk. "I wonder what my little brother would think about that."

They talked quietly and finished their tea, before snuggling down, Bumi on the outside, Lin sandwiched in the middle with her back pressed to her lover's front, and arms wrapped around Ikki.

"Bub isn't hurting your back, is it Ikki?"

"No, I don't mind."

They all fell into a peaceful slumber until about two in that morning, when Ikki let out a yelp.

The older two snapped awake when Ikki yelped again and giggled,

"Stop it, Lin you're tickling me!"

"Ikki are you awake?" Bumi asked.

"Yes! Lin is tickling my back."

"No I'm not, I was asleep-" Both Ikki and Lin yelped.

"What the flameo was that?"

There was silence until Ikki gasped, "Wait! I know!" She wriggled around so that she was facing Lin, and placed her hands on her baby bump. Lin started as she felt the sudden jab.

"The baby's kicking!" Ikki announced proudly.

"Wait what? Let me feel!" Bumi swatted Ikki's hands away and felt a little foot bounce against his palm. He grinned and kissed Lin happily, gaining a little "Awww" from Ikki before they all snuggled down feeling the child kick until they drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Bumi dragged Lin downstairs and announced to the family that the baby was kicking. Ikki bounced along behind, adding,<p>

"I think it was because we were all spooning."

Tenzin dropped his spoon and Jinora turned bright pink when Bumi flashed her a pointed look. Thankfully, the comment flew over Pema's head and she rushed over begging to feel it.

Lin smiled to herself, knowing that her child would indeed be well loved, and that its father would have great pride explaining to them the story of its first kick.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Day Seventeen, Folks! I've had this one for a while now, (A <em>long<em> while, I wrote it after my day one drabble) so I can't wait for your feedback! As always thanks for your support, feel free to send me prompts to work on!**

**Thanks**

**SilverMidnightPrincess xx**


End file.
